A Dreary Predicament
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: On a mission to collect an ancient rock from a sacred statue, Keith and Krolia get caught in the heat of a meteor. AU
1. Part 1

A Dreary Predicament.

Krolia scooped up a small rock, tossing it up in the air. The lack of gravity sent it spiraling up before she quickly reached out and expertly grabbed it. After a quick scan, a smirk spread across her face.

"This is it!" She called to her son, Keith drifting around the asteroid a few feet away.

Keith turned, easily pushing off of the rock and floating towards her. He sailed a few feet out of reach, but she easily clutched his safety cord and pulled him back to her side.

"Are you sure?" He asked after studying it for a long moment. "It's…smaller then I thought it would be."

"Well, it's part of a sacred statue, of course it'd be small. The statue itself is only about half my size." Krolia turned the stone around in her hand. "So, in answer to your question, yes, I'm sure."

"So, the idol is Pidge-sized." Keith nodded, taking the rock from his mother.

"For the last time, I don't know what a 'Pidge' is, and the statue is NOT a idol. Finally, we should get off this rock. The meteor should be here any moment."

"We just got here, Krolia!" Keith whined, stubbornly refusing to refer to her as 'Mom'. "We get next to no time off at the Blade. Can't we hang around here for a few more minutes?"

"Kolivan would not approve…" Krolia warned, a doubtful expression encircling her face.

"Mother/son bonding…" Keith persisted, blinking at her. He could see her face, although it was shaded in darkness, through her helmet. She, on the other hand, could not see his face in the slightest.

However, his words got her. She slipped the rock into her suit's miniature pocket, sighing. "Fine. But in three doboshes we're heading back."

"Fine by me." Keith shrugged, his head turning back and forth as he scanned the area around them. "Too bad there aren't any squishy asteroids around here."

"Do you realize that half of what you say has no meaning to me, right?" Krolia inquired, having no idea what a 'squishy asteroid' was. What had his father been teaching him in her absence?

"Half of what I say isn't supposed to come past my mouth." Keith flashed back, picking up a pebble.

Earthlings.

Krolia hardly managed to stifle an eye roll, nearly forgetting that Keith could see her.

How she acted wasn't very motherly, but she had no idea how to act around teenage male offspring. Females were a different matter…

Krolia picked up a flat stone, hurling it at Keith with all her might. There was nothing to stop it as it hurled towards him, but, even at its speed, managed only a soft impact as it hit his head.

Krolia snorted as he wheeled around in surprise, the cord wrapping loosely around his waist. The moon would be more fun than this miserable rock.

Keith stared at the pebble drifting away from him before smirking at his mother. Still, she could not see his face, and wondered if he was made at her.

"You remind me of Shiro. Or, at least, how he used to act." Keith informed her; beginning to slowly turn upside down. He wasn't used to navigating in nearly zero-gravity without a jetpack.

"Shiro? I don't believe you've mentioned him before." Krolia recalled, staring quizzically at him.

"He's a Paladin of Voltron. He's been my best friend since I was…eight, maybe?"

"Voltron?" Krolia perked up. She had heard about Voltron from Ranvage as he ranted about how the Empire could be put in a bad position unless HE took over the throne.

"Yeah. Voltron. Ever heard of it?"

"Heard of it?! It was all Ranvage would talk about after Zarkon died. You know one of the Paladins?"

"One?" Keith scoffed. He wasn't one to brag, but he often got carried away. "I am-was-a Paladin. I know ALL of them. I know what their objectives were before we left Earth, I know their family's names. I know their favorite colors, how old they are, even their nationalities! I know that Hunk never had enough to eat in Samoa, but that everyone always shared. Lance's youngest cousin's name is Jamie, and she likes bubbles and thinks that snow is pale sand, I know that Pidge has never actually seen Italy, nor even pictures, but that her brother was born in Italy, and she was born prematurely in a airplane over the Atlantic Ocean. Shiro's very anti-television. The only time he watched TV was when his mother was looking at beer commercials. Allura's birthday was on a traditional berry festival, and that's why she loves them so much. She doesn't like blue at all, but it is the color of female royalty. Coran's mustache grew in when he was three months old, and his clothes are made from Weblum skin-" Keith's voice broke, and he hugged his shoulders.

Krolia didn't notice the sobs that shook his shoulders, and spoke calmly. "Wow. Keith, that's wonderful! I didn't know you were a Paladin."

"Of course you didn't!" Keith lashed out, his anger at her finally exploding. "You've been gone my whole life! You weren't there for my soccer games, you never helped me bandage myself up when bullies picked on me, and you certainly weren't there when Dad died! Where were you? Oh, that's right! You were out doing who-knows-what out in space! You never cared about me! Maybe I didn't matter more then hiding from the mess you made!" Keith spat, his entire body shaking. "You didn't realize how much I miss my friends, my REAL family…"

"Keith." Krolia put her hand gingerly on his shoulder. "I'm…sorry. Truly sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"You don't notice much." Keith hissed, his heart squeezing with every word.

"Oh. I don't notice much?!" It took you FOREVER to realize it was me. First it was 'oh, look, by some weird magic I can activate your blade', then I told you that 'I'd never leave you AGAIN'. And we have the same quiznaking hair. A PERSON HALF AS SMART AS RANVAGE COULD NOTICE!" Krolia shoved him away, fury pulsing from her very suit.

"I NEVER want to go on ANOTHER QUIZNAKING MISSION with YOU EVER AGAIN!" Keith hollered.

Krolia winced at his loud voice pounding from the radio. "FINE!" She shrieked.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Krolia crossed her arms, jutting out her lip at him, snarling. After a dobosh of them glaring at each other, Krolia noticed a dim light that was friend brighter be the tick behind Keith. It took her only a moment to comprehend what she was looking at.

"Keith," she gasped, beginning to back away.

"What now?" Keith grumbled, unaware of the meteor.

"The comet! Follow me to the other side! From there we can get to another meteorite." Krolia instructed, already clambering across the asteroid.

"What the-?!" Keith turned to look behind him, instantly recognizing the impending danger.

"Com'n! We need to get out of here!" Krolia ordered, swearing quietly underneath her breath.

Keith pushed himself over to her, gasping in shock. In only a few ticks they would be overcome.

They were on one of the many ice and rock rings circling a planet much like Saturn. They were right on the the brink of the atmosphere. Close enough that the meteor caught fire, but they were far enough away that gravity had no hold on them.

Keith's heard pounded in his chest as he and Krolia hurried along, neck in necks if they made just one slip up, they could die.

That's when Keith pushed to hard against the asteroid and he began to float away from his mother.

"Keith!" Krolia yelped, leaning out as far as she could without also breaking away from the rock. She grabbed his wrist firmly, handing on for his dear life.

The comet chose that moment to strike where they were, the explosion rocking them and tears no their grip of each other.

The flames engulfed Keith, and he knew no more.

* * *

 **Author's note; if I get five reviews before Monday, I may add a part 2.**


	2. Part 2

It was several Vargas later when a beam of light hit Keith, melting some of the ice that was surrounding his suit, because the thermal heating had failed.

He sensed something pulling him up. A tractor beam, maybe?

He felt the smooth ground beneath his back. It felt oddly warm, even past the armor.

He heard the voices.

"-o way!"

"Yes way!"

"It's a Blade member!"

"Someone else is out there!"

"Bring them aboard."

Keith groaned, trying to duck away from the noise above him. He only managed in shifting his right hand.

"Can you hear me?"

Pidge-?

Keith wondered, staring up at the person before him. Who had given her that scar on her cheek…?

"What's your name?" Pidge asked, touching his shoulder gently.

It's me! He wanted to scream. Keith! Just pull of my helmet! All that came out was a whimper.

"Aw, com'n, Matt! Don't patronize this guy with questions!" A familiar voice sighed. "He's pretty much dead, in case you haven't noticed."

Matt…? Oh, of course. Pidge's brother. Not Pidge. The eyes threw him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Slender, gloved fingers grabbed Keith's helmet, trying to pull it off.

Keith moaned in pain, the helmet grinding into his jawbone. He couldn't blame this guy. He had made the same mistake the first time.

"Wait, I think…" Matt pushed a button above Keith's ear, and the mask disintegrated. "Oh my Galra."

"What? Who is…what the ruggle."

Why was there a dog standing, on two paws, next to Matt? Someone trained this pup well. Wait…that was Olia. Keith recognized her. Barely. His head hurt.

"That's Keith! He helped us in the Battle of Nagzela, right?"

"Yeah." Matt confirmed. "Who's the other person?"

"I'm not sure." An almost rebotic voice carried from across the cockpit. "Female. Galra. Looks like a scientist, based on the uniform."

Matt's voice is surprisingly hard as he hissed "throw her out."

"Matt…?"

"Throw her out!" He snarled. "I don't care how, just get rid of her! She's Galra!"

"Okay." There comes the sound of armor being dragged across the halls, and Keith found strength.

"No." Keith whimpered, extending a hand towards his mother. Then, with an even bigger effort, " _Mom_."

Everyone froze.

"Keith." Matt said carefully. "Is that your mother?" He pointed at Krolia.

Keith nodded weakly. "Mom." It hurt to move. Or speak.

"Oh, holy Quiznak. Um…put her in the infirmary. Olia, take the controls. Set a course for Olkarion. Jabbin, come on. Follow me. Keith, can you walk?"

Keith whimpered with pain. No, he obviously could not.

"Right. Sorry." Matt grabbed Keith's armpits and managed to half-carry half-drag him into the infirmary.

Olia had already put Krolia onto one of the cots and was setting up all the proper equipment for Keith's bed, done with everything necessary for his mother.

"Oh, ruggle, Matt! Can't you see this poor kid's hurting? You have to be gentle." Olia approached them, grabbing Keith's scruff-did humans even have scruffs?-and hoisting him up, easily.

Keith dangled helplessly in her grip, allowing her to set him on the cot.

"So…" Matt began, taking a seat next to him as he peered down at the former Black and Red Paladin. "What happened?"

"M-t-or" Keith mumbled, folding into himself.

"Meteor?" Matt asked for conformation, frowning to himself.

Keith moaned in agreement. Man, he was exhausted…he had woken up three Vargas earlier in pain, and had to bear it the entire time they were floating in space, since he clearly couldn't fall asleep while in pain…

"Alright, Matt. I got some cleaning ointment for Pup."

"Ah, thanks, Olia." Matt accepted the cream thankfully, his peer still clasping one bin of ointment in her paw. "I'll tend to Keith."

Olia nodded, baring her teeth in what Matt could only presume was a smile. "And I'll tend to Mrs. Mom over here."

"You can just call her 'The Galra' or 'Keith's Mom'."

"-rowia…" Keith mumbled,

"Rowia?"

Keith shook his head numbly. "Cowia…"

"Cowia?"

Keith frowned. "Krrrowia."

"Krowia?"

"Hmm…-wose enoff."

"I have no idea what you just said." Mutt grumbled, adding disinfect to Keith's wound. He would bet anything that Keith had a concussion.

Stupid Keith, always getting hurt…

Keith suddenly growled between clenched teeth, clutching Matt's arm like a vice.

"Ow." Matt grumbled, silently hoping that Keith would grab something else.

He lifted his head as Olia yelped in pain, the dog-like alien whining as she stared at Keith's mother in interest.

"What? What happened."

"She has good reflexes." Olia nodded, looking back at Matt. "Even in her sleep."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm." Olia nodded, rubbing her muzzle. "More or less. She packs a whopper."

"Do want to switch patients?"

"Nope." Olia shrugged, returned to Krolia. "I'm good, just a bit surprised. Now I know to stay clear of her fists!"

"Mommy…" Keith muttered, suppressing a sob. "Mom…"

"Alright." Matt sighed, preparing a sedative. "It might be best if I knock you out before we proceed, m'kay?"

"Mom." Keith sighed, but didn't struggle as Matt added the drug to his system. He blinked twice before nodding off, slouching.

"Alright. Let's do this." Matt took a deep breath then prepared to add bandages to Keith's wound, steeling himself.

* * *

"Oh my gosh-! Keith!" Pidge was the first to the rebel cruiser when it landed, and thus was the first inside. She recognized it as her brother's, and hadn't seen him since Lotor became king of the empire, so was eager to meet him.

She hadn't expected to find him washing some blood off of him and Olia doing the same to another, female Galra.

"What happened?!" She wailed, rushing to the ex-Paladin's side.

"Hey, Katie. We found him floating in space like this. He got struck by a meteorite." Matt told her, whipping his forehead. He didn't seem to realize he had painted a red streak across his head, so Pidge didn't comment. "That's his mom." He pointed, frowning at his patient. "You guys have operational healing pods, right?"

"Yeah, we fixed them up since last time." Pidge assured him, putting her hand on Keith's. "He had got to stay alive! He just has to."

"He will be." Olia told them, having finished up and sitting down.

It took another moment for Pidge to start, realizing what Matt had said mere ticks before. "Wait-! His _mother_?!"

"Now you know where he got his dramatic flare." A haggard, tired voice said behind them.

They all whipped around, gapping in shock as Keith's mother pushed herself off from the cot. "Now, are you quiznaks friends or foes?" She growled, pulling a gun from a hidden holster and pointing it at them.

"Friend."

"Friend."

"Friend."

They all answered immediately, stepping in front of Keith to protect him.

Keith's mother narrowed her eyes, putting the gun down, within easy reach, beside her. "Why should I trust you?"

"Alright, miss-"

"Krolia."

"Alright, Krolia." Matt gestured at himself, eyeing her suspiciously. "My name is Matt Holt, and this is Olia. We're part of the resistance."

"And I'm Pidge." Pidge informed her, not backing away from Keith. "I'm a Paladin of Voltron."

"Ah." Krolia coughed. "Keith mentioned you. My name is Krolia Chk'har. I'm part of the Blade of Marmora, and Keith's mother."

"It's…nice to meet you." Pidge told her, eyeing her strangely. "I…I didn't know you were alive."

"Neither did Keith. Now, I assume that you have better medical supplies then this sorry treatment." She wrinkled her nose as she picked up a bottle of painkillers, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey! Our supplies are plenty fine!" Matt protested.

"Maybe for patch jobs, but this isn't very good long-distance supplies."

"That's why we bring the injured here. They have better supplies here then the space hospital and pods that can heal someone in a matter of days." Olia responded, taking the container from Krolia's hand and setting it back on the shelf. "Now, Krolia, we should get you to the Castle of Lions."

"Is that where the best medical treatment is?" Krolia asked, her yellow eyes still narrowed.

"Yes." Pidge told her, nodding. "We can take care of Keith better there…er…if you'll let us."

"Do what you must, but I refuse to be healed until I am positive he will be okay."

Indeed, it wasn't until Krolia watched her son drifting sleepily in his pod, wounds already healing, that she agreed to go to be healed, following the women into the side room to be changed into a Cryo-suit. Even then, it took them at least a Varga to coax her into the pod, but within twenty-four hours of Matt finding them, they both began to heal.


End file.
